Subcutaneously implanted vascular access devices, or ports, have been used for many years to provide long term vascular access in patients that require frequent or periodic therapeutic infusions or blood draws. Currently, ports generally have a body which contains a chamber accessible by a self-sealing septum and an outlet which is connected to a catheter which is placed into the vascular system. The base of the port is a generally flat side of the port which is intended to lie against the body, so the septum is generally oriented toward the skin surface. Many variations are possible. The septum may be convex or concave. The body may be plastic, metal or a combination of materials. The septum may be directly opposite the base, or may be angled relative to the base.
In current practice, the port is implanted into a subcutaneous pocket during a minor surgical procedure. One limitation to the development of smaller profile ports is the problem of port stability within the body after being placed. Ports in use currently may have a propensity to flip-over within the body if not sutured in place, rendering them inaccessible because the septum is facing down rather than up. The smaller the port, the greater the propensity to flip-over, and the harder it is to suture the port in place due to the smaller incision and smaller working pocket within which to suture. Thus, there is a need for a method to increase port stability while minimizing port implantation profile.
One such prior art port with a body that exhibits a generally elongate form and with an associated elongate septum is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,973. While such a configuration does allow for a slightly minimized incision size, this prior art access port is not stabilized and is thus susceptible to “flipping-over” or otherwise rotating into an undesirable position.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vascular access port which provides both the benefit of stability once implanted and a small profile for insertion through a small incision, with the vascular access port being sufficiently small to allow for a minimization of size of the access port and other negative attributes associated with provision of such a vascular access port for the patient.